Creme de la Creme
by HiroandKato
Summary: Riku's overly horny and gets creative, whipping up a delicious and arousing treat for Sora. RxS Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Author:**Kato

**Pairings:** Riku/Sora

**Rating: **M- NC-17

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Lemon, Profanity.

**_Creme de la Creme _**

Riku paced restlessly around the kitchen. The strawberries were cut, and soaking in sugar water in the fridge. The whipcream was thawed and begging to be used. Chocolate sauce was simmering, the silver haired teen was constantly stirring the sweet substance making sure it didn't burn.

After the tasty treats were prepared, Riku put the strawberries and chocolate sauce into smaller containers. Carrying them up to his bedroom, he set them down on the nightstand. Going back into the kitchen to grab the tub of whipcream he carried it to his room, placing it on the stand joining the other sweets.

Smirking the teen slid out of his clothing, and laid down on his bed. Grabbing the container of chocolate sauce he drizzled it on his pale skin, making sure to cover his chest, and abdomen. Hearing the front door open, he chuckled softly.

"Riku?" Sora hollared as he set his backpack down by the front door. Frowning at his boyfriend's absence. He looked into the living room, and kitchen. Seeing both the rooms were empty he quietly walked up the stairs. 'He's probably asleep' sora thought to himself as he crept to riku's door, turning the doorknob slowly he pushed the door open. Expecting his boyfriend to be fast asleep a gentle smile graced the brunettes face. Instead what he saw made his jaw drop and sapphire eyes open wide.

Riku laid there upon the bed, silver locks disheveled and splayed out on the white, feather pillow. Aqua eyes were heavy lidded, and lustful. His full, lush lips parted slightly. A small pink tongue slipped out moisting his lips in an enticing, erotic manner.

Picking up a strawberry and dipping it into the whipcream, Riku brought it to his lips. Sucking and nibbling on the fruit causing the juices to dribble down his chin. Setting the half eaten fruit aside, he licked his lips and leered at the younger teen.

"I'm such a dirty boy." he whispered huskily. " Wanna lick me clean?"

Not having to be asked twice Sora walked over to the bed, climbing on it, he prowled over to Riku. Eagerly lapping up the chocolate, Sora moaned softly. Loving the way the elder teen was moaning softly, those well defined muscles rippled as he rolled his hips.

Gliding his tongue along the platinum blonde's chest, the brunette flicked his hot tongue over his lover's nipples. Nipping on the proud peaks, Sora purred. Moving from the boy's hardened nubs, he tantalizingly dipped his tounge into each of the quivering ab muscles.

Keeping his gaze on Riku's the tanned teen slid his tongue further south.

Growling playfully, Riku grabbed ahold of sora hastily ridding him of his clothing, he pinned the brunette to the bed. Crushing his lips to the smaller boy's he hungrily slipped his tongue into the younger teen's mouth. Moaning loudly as he relished the sweet, yet tangy taste. Rocking his hips, he rubbed his erection against Sora's.

"Mmm...unngg...Ri-ku."

Wrapping his arms around the platinum blonde, Sora raked his blunt nails down Riku's back. Wrapping his tongue around the elder teens. He rolled his hips eagerly, whimpering softly. "please." he murmured into his lover's mouth. "I wanna feel you...deep in me."

Aqua eyes heatedly peered into sapphire. Breaking the passionate kiss, Riku shifted slightly opening the nightstand he grabbed a tube of lubricant. Flipping open the cap, he coated his index and middle finger. Trailing his fingers down the boy's thigh, he placed his fingertips against the pink pucker. Gently pushing his fingers past the tight ring of muscle, he looked at Sora making sure his lover wasn't in any pain. Seeing the impatience written on the brunette's face, Riku smirked. Thrusting his index finger all the way in, he wiggled his fingertip seeking out his companions prostate.

"AH...ha..mmm...there.." Sora cried out, brows creasing in pleasure.

Clawing at the broad back, the brunette eagerly thrusted himself back onto Riku's finger. Groaning lowly when the elder teen inserted his middle finger joining the first. His body was quivering with pleasure. Not quite sure how Riku could reduce him to an incoherant mess, Sora licked his lips, moistening them. " More..." he whispered

Pulling his fingers out of the tight passage, Riku poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock. Rubbing his throbbing length, he loomed over the cinnamon haired teen, the tip of his arousal against Sora's anus, gently thrusting himself into the boy. Hearing no cries of protest he fully sheathed himself inside his boyfriend. Angling his hips so the head of his dick rubbed against the bundle of nerves that had the boy mewling only moments before. Riku began to rock in out of Sora slowly, his thrusts gradually increased as he sought out the desired rhythm.

" Ri...Ri..Riku!...ohhhhh...faster...mmmm..."

Obliging the wanton request, the silver haired teen sped up his thrusts. Panting softly, he grabbed the container of chocolate sauce, tilting it he watched as the warm liquid spilled onto Sora's throat and chest, groaning he leaned down, lustfully licking up the syrupy sweetness.

"I'm...I'm..gonna...gonna.." sora panted heavily as his lithe body shook and trembled with excitement.

Snaking a hand between their bodies, Riku wrapped his slender finger's around the younger's teen's arousal, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Sapphire eyes fluttered closed, his lush lips parted and heavy pants passing them, Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist, backing himself onto the pulsing length, he also bucked up into the hand gripping his cock, shamelessly fucking his bestfriend's hand. Feeling himself tense he tossed his head from side to side, whimpering loudly. "I...I..I.." he stammared breathlessly. Closing his eyes he arched up off the bed, mewling out as he came into his lover's hand. Laying back onto the bed he kept moving his hips, watching his lover's face contort with raw passion.

His thrusts now just mere jerks of his hips, Riku rocked himself deeply into the passage. Groaning as it constricted around his cock. he shivered, his ivory skin glistened under a thin layer of sweat. Embedding himself deeply he arched his back crying out loudly as he spilled his semen into sora, coating the boy's anal walls well.

Collapsing ontop of the smaller teen. Riku nuzzled Sora gently. Both of them taking a few minutes to catch their breath. Sora wrinkled his nose. " Augh.. Now I'm all sticky!" he whined

Riku wiggled his eyes brows, mirth dancing in his aqua eyes. " How about we go shower?"

-Owari-

Kato: -bows- I hope you enjoyed it! This is my treat to all of you for being so generous with the reviews for "Exploration to Bliss." Please review, I want to know what you thought of this delectable piece!


End file.
